Apple Cider
by Ruyu-san
Summary: Ichigo cupped the white, red and green polka dot mug between his hands, softly blowing over the rim to cool the hot beverage. AU, Yaoi, kissing, fluff, complete, one-shot! XD


This story was result of complete and utter boredom...I repeat...utter boredom. Enjoy!

* * *

Ichigo cupped the white, red and green polka dot mug between his hands, softly blowing over the rim to cool the hot beverage. Even after three minutes of trying to cool the darn stuff, it remained painfully hot. Each time he tried to take a sip, the heat from the mug warned his lips of the severe consequences they might receive. Oh, but it smelt heavenly. The spicy cinnamon aroma tainted the air around the cup and made it awfully tempting to taste, despite the burning heat it might inflict on his tongue. He tapped his impatient fingers on the mug, pulling it beneath his nose. The proximity of the mug to his face made his cheeks grow warm and he licked his lips in anticipation. He settled himself more comfortably into the sofa as he enjoyed his drink.

"Aren't ya gonna drink it?" A confused voice asked from above him. Ichigo raised his eyes to look at the man who had spoken.

Grimmjow stood idly above him, leaning over occasionally to peer into this cup, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. Ichigo couldn't imagine Grimmjow drinking something so hot. The man's tongue was notoriously sensitive, as he had found out earlier that year. He pulled the mug into his chest to stop the man from looking at it.

"Go get your own, moocher!" Ichigo teased. He curled even further into the couch, crossing his legs and lowering his head over the steaming mug. If anything bugged the teal headed man more, it was the unknown; that box that he didn't know what was in or the sealed, nameless letter that sat on top of the fridge. It absolutely killed him. Ichigo giggled silently, already feeling the man grown immensely interested in his cup.

"Whatever." The man huffed; turning on his heels to walk back into their small kitchen.

Ichigo returned his attention back to the apple cider, rubbing his bottom lip against the rim of the cup to gauge the temperature before lowering his tongue into the golden brown concoction. He almost yelped at the heat that seared his tongue before pulling it back into his mouth quickly to sooth it. The heat radiated from his burnt tongue into the roof of his mouth.

Ichigo raised his head as he heard laughter from the kitchen. The man sat at the dining table with his own icy beverage beside him, his arms crossed and head thrown back in laughter at Ichigo's dilemma.

"Did poow widdle Itusgo buwn himselwf?" Grimmjow teased before leaving the kitchen with his drink to sit on his knees in front of Ichigo. Grimmjow uncrossed his legs and spread them, maneuvering his narrow waist between his legs. He leaned in close to inspect Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo's already warm cheeks grew hotter under Grimmjow's scrutiny.

Ichigo noticed how Grimmjow's eyes lingered on his lower lip that he had pulled into his mouth. Ichigo's legs tightened around the man's waist, feeling the heat from his sides seep soothingly into his inner thighs. He blew softly on the apple cider again, sending the warm aroma into Grimmjow's face. The man's concentration broke and he lowered his eyes from Ichigo's face to look at the beverage in the man's hands.

Grimmjow raised a hand to Ichigo's mouth and pulled gently at his lower lip, "Let me see."

Ichigo was confused for a brief moment before it dawned on him: he wanted to see his tongue. Ichigo shook his head quickly in refusal, feeling himself blush again. He was going to have to get this blushing business under control…soon.

"Come on Ichigo, just show me." Grimmjow persuaded, rubbing his fingers gently across his warm lips, occasionally letting one wander to the seam to push inside. When Grimmjow's probing finger almost touched the tip of his tongue he hesitantly opened his mouth to stick his tongue out, averting his eyes from Grimmjow's in embarrassment.

The man's thumb brushed lightly against the burnt appendage and Ichigo retracted it with a slight wince.

"It really did burn you." Grimmjow said slightly awed.

"Yes, dumbass!" Ichigo growled irritably from his position on the sofa. He squeezed his legs tightly around the man's waist for good measure.

Grimmjow ignored him as he took the mug out of Ichigo's hands. "I'll make it better." He cooed, turning and taking a large sip from his own glass. Ichigo sat perplexed as Grimmjow drank, crossing his arms in annoyance that his apple cider had been taken away. Ichigo had been serious before; the man was NOT getting any of his cider! And it was just now cooling off!

Ichigo turned his head to complain to Grimmjow when a cool, damp mouth was suddenly on his. A large tongue was pushed inside his mouth, followed closely by a rather cold ice cube. Ichigo's eyes opened in shock at the suddenly cold intrusion. He choked back his complaint as he tried to rearrange his burnt tongue to accommodate the hot tongue and cold ice. As his tongue touched the ice he felt the pain of the burn fade away and he sighed in relief. Grimmjow's mouth curved into a smile against his as he pushed the ice around with his own tongue.

Ichigo playfully nipped at the man's tongue, effectively breaking the ice into smaller pieces. Grimmjow pulled back, taking a broken piece with him only to return with it between his teeth to rub it against Ichigo's lips. He heard himself let out a breathy sigh as the ice melted on his lips and the larger man kissed him again.

Well…since Grimmjow was being so nice…

"Go ahead." He stated dramatically when he sat back on the sofa, having not realized that he was leaning forward into the other man.

"Go ahead and do what?" The man asked, already leaning forward to kiss him again.

Ichigo huffed in mock annoyance and retrieved the apple cider from the side table where Grimmjow had placed it earlier. "Well…go on. I know you want to try it." He offered.

Grimmjow looked warily at the mug in question, reaching out slowly to take it from Ichigo. The mug was slowly raised to his lips and Ichigo almost laughed when he realized that Grimmjow was also worried about getting burned. He hoped it was still hot enough to burn the man.

But it was apparently cool enough to drink without worry and Grimmjow took a small sip of it. Ichigo saw him flex is jaw, obviously rolling the liquid around in his mouth to analyze the taste. He made an exaggerated swallowing motion and put the mug back on the table.

"Well…how was it?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow scrunched up his face in slight disapproval, shrugging his shoulders as he spoke, "Yeah...it was alright, but…"

"But…?"

Grimmjow leaned into Ichigo again, cradling his face between his soft hands and kissing him slowly and deeply. "You taste much better."

* * *

Reviews are welcome! Love it, hate it, have no opinion, let me know! I accept criticism very well. XD


End file.
